BTS ChatLog!
by Paperoheart
Summary: [HIATUS!] [chapter 5 Up!] Its Chatlog! /NamJin/YoonMin/KookV/Slight!Vhope/
1. Chapter 1

**BTS ChatLog!**

* * *

 **Monster_Kim: _Monster_Kim menambahkan KSJIN, Iamgolden dan LionKing._**

 **LionKing:** YAAA! LionKing-Sama Back!

 **KSJIN:** Mulai lagi kau tae -_-

 **KSJIN: _KSJIN menambahkan BTSPark, HopefullyHob dan Ilovesleep._**

 **HopefullyHob:** KIM TAEHYUNG JANGAN BERMAIN PONSEL DI KAMAR MANDI ASDFGHJKL

 **Iamgolden:** Ponselku bergetar

 **BTSPark:** Suga hyuuuung

 **BTSPark:** Sugaaa hyuunggggg

 **BTSPark:** Yoongie hyung!

 **BTSPark:** Yaaaa! Min Sayangku

 **BTSPark:** AKU CINTA MIN YOONGI

 **BTSPark:** EH PARK YOONGI

 **Monster_Kim:** Jimin u got no jams

 **BTSPark:** NOOOOOOOO :((((

 **Iamgolden:** Yatuhaaann ponselku bergetar?!

 **KSJIN:** Kim Namjoon, antarkan aku ke supermarket ;((

 **BTSPark:** Supermarket? pembalutmu habis hyung?

 **BTSPark:** EHAAAAAHAHAHAAHA

 **KSJIN: -_-**

 **KSJIN:** Kurang ajar

 **LionKing:** Aku cinta Hoseok Hyuuungg

 **LionKing:** Yappariii

 **Iamgolden:** Fine.

 **LionKing:** JUNGKOOKIE AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUDDD

 **Iamgolden:** Siapa kau?

 **LionKing:** JUNGKOOKIEE AKU VINTA KAMU

 **LionKing:** CINTA

 **BTSPark:** Pftttt :v

 **Iamgolden:** Aku tidak mengenalmu.

 **LionKing:** HUWE JUNGKOOKIE TT_TT

 **Ilovesleep:** Jimin, tidur atau aku akan mengunci pintu.

 **BTSPark:** Sebentar hyung, sinyal dikamar sangat jelek

 **BTSPark:** Dan drama Taehyung Jungkook baru dimulai :(

 **BTSPark:** Tunggu sebentar :(

 **Ilovesleep:** Sekarang.

 **BTSPark is Offline**

 **LionKing:** Jungkookie aku tidur bersamamuu

 **KSJIN:** Selamat Malam, selamat tidur, saranghae Namjoon-ah~ ^^

 **KSJIN is Offline**

 **Monster_Kim:** AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU HYUNG

 **Monster_Kim:** AISH KENAPA KAU OFFLINE :((

 **Monster_Kim is Offline**

 **Ilovesleep is Offline**

 **HopefullyHob:** Kenapa semua orang tertidur?!

 **HopefullyHob:** padahal aku baru saja ingin bergabung T_T

 **HopefullyHob:** Aisshhh

 **LionKing:** Aku disini hyung DX

 **HopefullyHob:** TAE! KAU MENYELAMATKAN HIDUPKU!

 **LionKing:** Kau masih di Studio hyung? DX aku kesepian dan Jungkook tidak mau menemaniku :((

 **HopefullyHob:** Aku sedang di Lift, mau tidur bersamaku? Aku punya TeddyBear besar! ^^

 **LionKing:** Apakah ada Singa juga disana? Kyaaaaaaaaa

 **HopefullyHob:** Tunggu aku Taehyung-ah!

 **LionKing:** OKEEE! ^^ Akudfgkbiugf4rm

 **LionKing is Offline**

 **HopefullyHob:** Aish :( Taehyung ah?

 **HopefullyHob:** Taehyung?

 **HopefullyHob: :** (

 **HopefullyHob is Offline**

 **Iamgolden:**.

 **Iamgolden:** Taehyung is Mine

 **Iamgolden is Offline.**

* * *

INI APA COBA -_- ADOH /NYUNGSEP

Iseng iseng aja huahaha

Yodah makasih/?


	2. Chapter 2

_16 Oktober 2015_

 _._

 _._

 ** _WARNING IS RATED-M! FOR THIS CHAPTER_**

 ** _._**

 ** _YAOI HNG_**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _LionKing is Online_**

 **LionKing:** Taehyung is back!

 **LionKing:** Rawrrrr

 **LionKing:** Ang ang

 **BTSPark:** Meoww

 **KSJIN:** Mooooo

 **Monster_Kim:** aww

 **BTSPark:** 'aww'? :O

 **Monster_Kim:** Jinhyung mencubitku :(

 **KSJIN:** NAMJOON BODOH

 **KSJIN:** DIAM DASAR JELEK!

 **Monster_Kim:** Ups, I'm gone~

 **BTSPark:** sebenarnya ada apa ini?

 **Monster_Kim:** Aku hanya tidak sengaja :'(( tapi dia mencubitku

 **KSJIN:** JADI MEREMAS PANTATKU ITU TIDAK SENGAJA HEH?! DASAR MESUM!

 **Monster_Kim:** Aku tidak mengatakannyaaa :v lalala

 **KSJIN:**...

 _ **KSJIN is Offline**_

 **BTSPark:** Leader-nim mesum sekali

 **Monster_Kim:** Tau apa kau bocah

 **BTSPark:** Heloooww kita hanya terpaut satu tahun hyung

 **LionKing:** Yatuhan mataku tidak suci lagi

 **HopefullyHob:** _Meremas?_ *smirk*

 _ **HopefullyHob change his name; Hopefully**_

 **Ilovesleep:** Jimin?

 **BTSPark:** Aku segera kesana, siapkan Lotion.

 **LionKing:** ASTAGA MATAKU MATAKU!

 **Hopefully:** Aku dengan siapa? :(

 **BTSPark:** Sepertinya Taehyung nganggur hyung

 **BTSPark:** dan Jungkook tidak ada disini, kesempatan ;)

 **LionKing:** Sepertinya kau belum pernah menelan pisau, Jiminnie

 **Hopefully:** Aku ingin dengan _Nuttella_

 **BTSPark:** Aku punya _wipecream_ kalau kau mau

 **Hopefully:** Tapi sepertinya kau akan menggunakannya Jiminnie :v

 **LionKing:** Stop it :( Aku masih polos huhu

 **BTSPark:** Hopie hyung, Taehyung minta di _polosin_ tuh kekeke

 **Hopefully:** Taetae~ come to Daddy ;)

 **LionKing:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Hopefully:** Aku hanya bercanda, babe

 _ **Ilovesleep is Offline**_

 _ **BTSPark is Offline**_

 **Iamgolden:** Tck

 **LionKing:** Jungkookkieee ^^

 **Iamgolden:** Tiada ampun bagimu

 **Hopefully:** yatuhan aku bisa mendengar pekikan Yoongi hyung dari sini

 **LionKing:** Aku juga mendengarnya :(( telingakuuu

 **Iamgolden:** Mereka sedang apa? _Foreplay?_

 **Hopefully:** Kurasa Jiminnie sedang mengoleskan _wipecream_ *smirk*

 **Iamgolden:** Apa dia mengikatnya juga? *smirk*

 **Hopefully:** Kurasa iya kekeke

 **LionKing:** YATUHAANN STOP IT STOP !

 **Iamgolden:** Tae, buka pintunya

 **LionKing:** Kau diluar? Aku mengantuk ah mau tidur :P

 **Hopefully:** ow ow, Jungkookie jangan berani-berani kau-_-

 **Iamgolden:** Buka sekarang tae, siap untuk hukumanmu

 **Iamgolden:** Bukan urusanmu Hyung.

 ** _Iamgolden is Offline_**

 ** _LionKing is Offline_**

 **Hopefully:** -_-

 **Hopefully:** YAAA! PELANKAN SUARA KALIAN ASDFGHJKL

 **Hopefully:** sepertinya aku butuh tidur

 _3 minute ago_

 **Hopefully:** JUNGKOOK JANGAN BIARKAN PEKIKAN TAEHYUNG SAMPAI DI TELINGAKUU ARGGHH

 _5 minute ago_

 **Hopefully:** Fine.

 _2 minute ago_

 **Hopefully:** Astaga aku butuh kamar mandi

 _ **Hopefully is offline**_

.

.

TBC

* * *

*Dorong ke ujung bumi*

Thanks to: **Riska971, shipyon, Karina, Taekai, msrigh38 , Lee Shikuni, Bbangssang, gummysmiled, Chimsza95, MixYoonFm, DozhilaChika, 94shidae, hyesang-nim**

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu~~ Lavw yaaaa muah :*


	3. KookV

**_Spesial Kookv Missing Part_**

 **PRIVAT MESSAGE**

* * *

 **Iamgolden:** Tae?

 **LionKing:** Ya! Hyung! Tae-Hyung!

 **Iamgolden:** oke, Tae-Hyung baby.

 **LionKing:**...

 **Iamgolden:** Hyung?

Ada apa?

Tae?

Taehyungie?

Taetae baby?

 **LionKing:** Menyebalkan.

 **Iamgolden:** Aku juga mencintaimu

 **LionKing:** Aku tidak -_-

 **Iamgolden:** Kau dimana?

 **LionKing:** Distudio :3

kenapa?

 **Iamgolden:** _rindu_

 **LionKing:** hah?

 **Iamgolden:** Lupakan

 **Lionking:** Rindu?

 **Iamgolden:** Kubilang lupakan, sayangku.

 **LionKing:** Jungkookie, ayo main tebak-tebakan! :3

 **Iamgolden:** Ok

 **LionKing:** tebak sedang bersama siapa aku?

 **Iamgolden:** eum

Jimin?

Ash tidak mungkin

PD-nim?

aarr mana mungkin!

 **LionKing:** Kkkk~

 **Iamgolden:** Sendiri?

 **Lionking:** yupp :3

Selamat anda mendapatakan 2 juta cinta dari taehyung xD

kkk~

 **Iamgolden:** Tae aku punya Ide

 **LionKing:** eum? apa itu? ,-,

 **Iamgolden:** Bagaimaan jika aku berhasil menjawab satu pertanyaan, satu ciuman untukku?

 **LionKing:** humnn

Baiklah! -9

 **Iamgolden:** Dan jika kau tidak berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku, biarkan aku merasakan bokongmu *emoticon-smirk*

 **LionKing:** Jeon Keparat Jungkook, mati kau

 **Iamgolden:** ok, ok maafkan aku. Mari lanjutkan.

Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

 **LionKing:** Biar kutebak!

Makan? Minum?

Strawberry Cheesecake?

 **Iamgolden:** Ding-dong, salah besar. Silahkan coba lagi

Kuingatkan hyung, _bokongmu~_

 **LionKing:**

Singa?

Ah ini tidak mungkin ;-;

Hoseok Hyung?

 **Iamgolden:** _Bokong_ mu Hyung, _bokong_ mu. Ha-ha-ha *emoticon-smirk*

 **LionKing:** Biarkan aku menjawab! HENTAI!

Kau

 **Iamgolden:** ya?

 **LionKing:** sedang

membayangkan

memasuki

.. _bokong_ ku kan?

._.

Oh shit ini memalukan

/_\

 **Iamgolden:** hahahahahahahaha~

Astaga, sayangku

Uh-uh bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran nakal begitu hmn?

 **LionKing:** Diam keparat! Baik aku menyerah! T_T

 **Iamgolden:** yang kupikirkan adalah

 **kau.**

hahahah!

Siapkan bokongmu, baby.

 **Lionking:** AAAAAA EOMMAAAAA T_T

Sekarang giliranku

Apa yang sedang ku lakukan?

 **Iamgolden:** eum

menungging?

 **LionKing:** YAAAAA!

KEPARAT MESUM!

AKU BENCI KAU!

 **Iamgolden:** ow ow, calm down babe, kidding.

babe?

Kau marah padaku?

Sayang?

Taehyungie ku sayang?

 ** _5 minute Ago_**

kau marah padaku hyung?

maaf aku hanya bercanda

Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud

Taehyung

Jeon Taehyung

maafkan aku ok?

 **LionKing:** Aku mengantuk mau tidur, bye.

 **Iamgolden:** Ash, oke sweetheart. Night, nice dream. love u

maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, sungguh

taehyung ah, jawab aku dulu, maafkan aku ya?

huft, ok selamat tidur sayangku. maaf mengganggumu

 _ **Iamgolden is Offline**_

 **LionKing:** Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon bodoh mesum jungkook

Hihihi~

 _ **LionKing is Offline**_

* * *

Kyaaaa! Akhirnya selesai :3

KookV - done

Ayo ada yang mau req otp yang lain? untuk missing partnya nih hehe :3


	4. YoonMin

30 Januari 2016

* * *

Enjoy it

* * *

 ** _BTSPark is Online_**

 **BTSPark** : Oyy

 _ **Ilovesleep is Online**_

 **BTSPark** : Ping!

 **Ilovesleep** : Apa?

 **BTSPark** : Hanya kita berdua yang Online hyung? :3

 **Ilovesleep** : Kurasa begitu.

 **BTSPark** : Tidak di dunia nyata ataupun di _sosmed_ kau tetap dingin hyung, yoongi-ku yang dingin mwah ;*

 **Ilovesleep** : Kau menggelikan

 **BTSPark** : Aku bosan, kita harus melakukan sesuatu!

 **Ilovesleep** : Tidur

 **BTSPark** : ..bersama, eh?

 **Ilovesleep** : MAKSUDKU BUKAN BEGITU DASAR MESUM

 **BTSPark** : ow ow, calm down bae ;*

 **BTSPark** : Aku jadi ingin memelukmu

 **BTSPark** : Bagaimana jadinya jika kita bepelukan di sore hari yang yang hujan ini sambil bergelung dalam selimut?

 **BTSPark** : Ah pasti nyaman sekali, iya kan hyung? *smirk*

 **Ilovesleep** : Jangan diteruskan atau kubuat kau tidak bisa menyentuhku selama seminggu.

 **BTSPark** : Ancamanmu cerdik sekali *pokerface*

 **Ilovesleep** : kekasihku sangat licik, jadi aku harus pintar-pintar memutar otak

 **BTSPark** : Licik? *smirk*

 **Ilovesleep** : Kupukul kau dengan palu *flatface*

 **BTSPark** : Aww akhirnya Yoongi-ku memakai emoticon xD

 **Ilovesleep** : Kau menggelikan Jimin

 **BTSPark** : Hyung, Truth or Dare?

 **Ilovesleep** : Tidak, lebih baik tidur

 **BTSPark** : AYOLAHHH

 **Ilovesleep** : Tidak

 **Ilovesleep** : Tidak

 **Ilovesleep** : T.I.D.A.K

 **BTSPark** : Jahat sekali

 **BTSPark** : Yasudah ku susul kau di kamar saja

 **Ilovesleep** : Baiklah baiklah, aku Truth

 **BTSPark** : Bagaimana rasanya saat bibirku menyentuh bibirmu? *smirk*

 **Ilovesleep** : YA! PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU

 **BTSPark** : Jawab saja apa susahnya *smirk*

 **Ilovesleep** : berhenti memakai emoticon seperti itu dasar cabul, Aku selesai

 **BTSPark** : Oke aku kekamarmu sekarang

 **Ilovesleep** : OK!OK! Hft-

Rasanya lembab

 **BTSPark** : lalu? hehe

 **Ilovesleep** : Satu pertanyaan bodoh

 **BTSPark** : *laugh* okay okay maafkan aku.

Aku truth, aku siap aku siap

 **Ilovesleep** : Kapan kau akan berhenti menggangguku?

 **BTSPark** : Mana bisa sayang, kau kan separuh jiwaku

 **Ilovesleep** : cih

 **BTSPark** : Pacarku tsundere *cry*

 **Ilovesleep** : Aku ingin memukulmu

dengan palu

 **BTSPark** : Kejam sekali pacarku yang manis

 **Ilovesleep** : AKU TIDAK MANIS

AKU TAMPAN

 **BTSPark** : Pacarku ingin dicium eoh?

 **Ilovesleep** : Mati kau Park Mesum Jimin

 **BTSPark:** Kalau aku mati, kubur aku dihatimu oke?

 **LionKing is Online**

 **Ilovesleep** : I'm quit.

 **Ilovesleep is Offline**

 **LionKing:** MAMPUS KAU PARK JIMIN! YOONGI HYUNG MARAH HUAHAHAHA *evil*

 **BTSPark** : emotikon mu mengesalkan

Tidak apa, nanti kucium lalu dia memaafkanku seperti biasa *evil*

 **LionKing** : Emotikonku! *evil*

 **Iamgolden is Online**

 **Iamgolden** : Taehyungie?

 **LionKing** : JUNGKOOKIEE

 **Iamgolden** : kekeke

 **BTSPark** : cih jangan bermesraan disini

 **Iamgolden** : Kau seharusnya bercermin, lihat mukamu seperti unta

 **BTSPark** : Sialan.

 **BTSPark is Offline**

 **Iamgolden** : Taehyungie, kita menguasai grup chat

 **Hopefully** : Berisik

.

.

* * *

Note: Cerita fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Temanku yang mengesalkan

Note(2): Lihat vidio dimana suga mau jatuh dari panggung terus jimin meluk dia? saya melting oemji

Note(3): Maaf update lama, kena writer block berkali-kali ehehehe

Note(4): Saya lagi suka SoonHoon, sumpah, lucu sayang. Woozi tsundere dan Hoshi mesum, persis kaya Jimin Yoongi~ Ah memang, dasar Ayah dan anak *lirik woozi suga*

Note(5): Aku cinta KookV sangat [#teamtopjeka] maaf kalau ada yang minta Vkook :") saya ga bisa ngasih

Note(6): Chapter selanjutnya KookV lagi. Kak _**keyem**_ yang sangat kusayang ngambek minta kookv ehehehe. Awas aja sampe ga review~~ ga akan ku update/g

Note(7): Lagi punya project SoonHoon loohhhh~ besok-besok saya mau bikin One Long Shot nya SoonHoon dan ratednya M *smirk*

Note(8): Saya cape ngetik, aduh- sudah ya~ sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya. Luvluv

Paperoheart /kiss/


	5. Chapter 5

10 Februari 2016

* * *

 _ **Ilovesleep,LionKing,KSJIN and 2 others is Online**_

 **Ilovesleep** : Dimana Jimin?

 **LionKing** : lagi ngarap dance sama jungkook

 **Hopefully** : HAH NGARAPNYA SEKARANG? KOK AKU GA DIBERITAHU

 **LionKing** : Hopie hyung tidur tai

 **LionKing** : Eh ralat Tadi! Typo

 **Hopefully** : ...

 _ **Hopefully is Offline**_

 **KSJIN** : Yaaa tae-tae, Yoongi bantu aku mengurus dapur *cry*

 **Ilovesleep** : gak mood

 **LionKing** : Anu, aku lagi nungguin Jungkookie sama Jimin nih hehe

 **Ilovesleep** : Jimin? Bilang ya suruh cepet pulang

 **KSJIN** : Tega sekali

 **KSJIN** : Tidak ada makan malam kalu begini terus

 **Monster_Kim** : Ku bantu sayang

 **KSJIN** : nanti kau malah mengacau pabooo TuT

 **Ilovesleep** : Ku bantu hyung, tapi jangan biarkan si cabul itu ada pada jarak pandangku

 **Monster_Kim** : Suga hyung -_-

 **Ilovesleep** : Apa?!

 **KSJIN** : Sudah-sudah! Namjoon masuk kamar lalu yoongi cepat kesini!

 **LionKing** : Jimin pulang nanti malam hyung '0'

 **LionKing** : Dan aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam hehe-

 **Monster_Kim** : kencan saja terus dasar anak muda

 **Ilovesleep** : Mirror please, tuan monster

 **KSJIN** : CEPAT!

 _ **KSJIN is Offline.**_

 **Monster_Kim** : Jin mengamuk-_-

 _ **Ilovesleep is Offline.**_

 **Monster_Kim** : bagus, aku bosan dan tidak ada teman

 **LionKing** : Aku aku! kan ada aku

 **LionKing** : Ayo bermain sambung kata hyung *evil*

 **Monster_Kim:** Boleh. Dimulai dari kata 'Aku'

 **Lionking** : adalah

 **Monster_Kim** : seorang

 **LionKing** : Singa?

 **Monster_Kim** : (kenapa singa-_-) Yang

 **LionKing** : suka

 **Monster_Kim** : Sama

 **LionKing** : Jungkook *evil*

 **Monster_Kim** : lalu

 **LionKing** : Aku

 **Monster_Kim** : akan

 **LionKing** : mencium

 **Monster_Kim** : Jin

 **LionKing** : Sampai

 **Monster_Kim** : Malam

 **LionKing** : The End

 **LionKing** : WAKAKA AKU TIDK BISA BERHENTI KETAWA

 _ **BTSPark is Online**_

 **Monster_Kim** : Yatuhan pinggangku *laugh*

 **BTSPark** : PFFT! Tunggu sampai Jungkook dan Jin Hyung melihatnya

 **LionKing** : JANGAAAANNNNNNNNNNN

 **Monster_Kim** : ... *flatface*

 ** _Iamgolden is Online_**

 **Iamgolden** : Hmn

 **Iamgolden** : Begitu

 **LionKing** : Jungkook

 **Monster_Kim** : Yatuhan CoC ku diserang

 _ **Monster_Kim is Offline**_

 **BTSPark:** Mampus kau mampus xD

 **BTSPark** : Dimana gulaku?

 _ **Iamgolden and LionKing is Offline.**_

 **BTSPark** : Hey -_-

 _ **Hopefully is Online**_

 **BTSPark:** Hyung!

 **Hopefully** : Dimana semua orang?

 _ **BTSPark is Offline**_

 **Hopefully** : Sialan

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: Haii haii xD bertemu lagi dengn saya wkakaka. Akhirnya update juga yaaa. Maaf karena kemarin janjinya KookV tapi malah ni :V Dan saya juga lagi debutin Seventeen ChatLog nih! wakaka lg seneng svt karena woozinya unyuuhh;-;

Note(2): Jangan gampar saya karena suka nistain Hopie hehehehehehe

Note(3): Saya baca manga A silent voice kemudian baper parah.

Note(4): Suga waktu panah/? di ISAC unyu ya. Ganahan sumpah

Note(5): Untuk selanjutnya mungkin namjin atau KookV tapi kayanya Kookv soalnya kemarin sudah janji ehehhe

Paperoheart. luvluv

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
